Chonkers
"You sleep outside? But what about your bed? Your two-leg doesn't bring a bed for you? Wait. You '''don't '''have a two-leg? How do you eat?" '' Description A very thick, fluffy tomcat with huge cheeks full of fluff (and fat). He has grey and white fur. His head, legs, and tail are a darker grey while the majority of his body is a lighter white with miscellaneous grey ticking. His neck is white and puffs out almost like a croaking toads. The white travels up to his nose, giving him the appearance of a messy kit who shoved their nose into a cream. He has pale green eyes, a dusty pink nose, and black pawpads. He is very soft and warm to the touch. Perhaps he has a collar hidden somewhere beneath that chunk, but nobody would be able to tell. Slightly short legs and a long, fat body. Personality An incredibly trusting and self-assured tomcat. Although he is lazy and unintentionally bad-mannered at times, he is pretty sweet overall. He is compulsive and rebellious, and although he can't even hop up onto his fence, he occasionally somehow fits himself through a small hole in the corner of his yard. He is melodramatic and unfit for wild life, but he enjoys taking strolls. History His parents two-legs are breeders, although they always seem to end up selling their kittens to family members, so Chonkers is often able to see any of his family members whenever he pleases. The two-legs take up a couple houses, and Chonkers lives with the elderly two-legs with his immediate littermates (Funky, Sardines, and French Bread). His younger littermates live with his parents and the younger two-legs next door. He found his sister Cream Cheese, throat slashed and gutted, and had to bury her all alone, as the family was all out. This has traumatised him. Relationships ''Family * Baron and Thiccie Nickie: Parents, Kittypets. ''Likes them well enough. They dote on him, after all, and he enjoys their company, until they start asking him when hes gonna get off his lazy bum and find a lady. Blech. '' * Funky: Brother, Kittypet. ''His energetic antics sometimes annoy Chonks. However they go out often together. '' * Sardines: Sister, Kittypet. ''She gets him into trouble sometimes, when the two-legs think that he's the one who makes her messes. Meanwhile she finds it funny. '' * French Bread: Sister, Kittypet. ''Likes to cuddle with her to nap, because she's the only one that won't get annoyed with him after a short time and bat at him until he moves. '' * Mistress of Evil, Tambourine, Chocolate Milk, Cream Cheese: Younger Siblings, Kittypets. ''Doesn't see them as much, but likes to bum around and let them try to jump up on him and bite his ears and tail. Now that they're older, they complain that he doesn't do more during their play.'' Friends * Cyclone: Kittypet. ''Wants to help her with her future kits and take her in if her two-legs really wont keep her kits. Has no idea shes lying about all of that. '' Neutral * TBD Enemies * TBD Statistics * Strength : '●●●●○ * '''Speed '': ○○○○○ * Agility : ●○○○○ * Stamina : ○○○○○ * Combat : '●○○○○ * '''Hunting : '○○○○○ * '''Stalking : ●○○○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●○○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Once upon a time had zero idea there are cats that can live without two-legs * Met a clan cat once and grew fascinated, and since then he likes to slip out of a small hole and divet dug under his fence to explore and meet more cats. * Has walked through multiple of the clans territories, though never deep enough to run into anyone. ''' * '''Is very overweight (what...no way...) Likes * Food, especially wet food * The elderly two-legs - they pet him whenever he demands it * Being brushed Dislikes * Running * Jumping * Pretty much any exercise above a slow walk Fears * Foxes * Whoever killed Cream Cheese Category:Kitty-pet Category:Tom